Snivy Asha
|} |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px Snivy Asha |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"| |} Snivy Asha to czwarty Pokémon złapany przez Asha w regionie Unova. Historia W odcinku Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, Snivy została odkryta przez Asha i jego przyjaciół, po tym jak ukradła trochę jedzenia od nich. Iris i Dent spekulowali, że Snivy została porzucona przez Trenera, ponieważ dowodziła wysokim poziomem kompetencji i umiejętności. W swojej pierwszej ucieczce przed Ashem użyła Przyciągania na Pikachu, a następnie uciekła za pomocą Burzy Liści. Ash był w stanie uchwycić Snivy kiedy wygrał jej szacunek i został rozpoznany przed oczyma jako trener nie tylko umiejętności, ale także cech, takich jak jego niezachwiana determinacja i przytłaczający duch. Mimo niezliczonych porażek ze Snivy, zwłaszcza gdy większość jego zespołu (Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig) łatwo uległa jej Przyciąganiu, Ash jednak biegł za nią przez całą drogę do chwili, gdy ją złapał przy pomocy Pidove. thumb|left|Ash i Snivy W odcinku Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! ''pomogła naszym bohaterom dostać się na szczyt Wieży Zegarowej. W odcinku ''The Bloom Is on Axew! pomagała ratować Axewa Iris. Snivy została wysłana dwa razy podczas walki Asha z Tripem w odcinku A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. W swoim pierwszym meczu przeciwko Servine'owi wykorzystała głównie Przyciąganie, które utorowało jej drogę do zwycięstwa po tym, jak jej przeciwnik był skutecznie zakochany w niej. Później została wezwana do walki z Frillishem Tripa. Ash, który nie miał wiedzy na temat zdolności przeciwnika, kazał Snivy używać ataków fizycznych, które ostatecznie doprowadziły do przegrania, ponieważ Frillish aktywował swoją zdolność - Przeklęte Ciało. thumb|Snivy i EmolgaW odcinku Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Snivy była jednym z Pokémonów, które wyszły z Poké Balla przez Zmianę Wolta Emolgi Iris. Kiedy Emolga nie chciała już walczyć, Ash użył jej w walce z Pignite'em Bianci. Później w czasie lunchu, Snivy była jedyną, która zauważyła, że Emolga oszukała samce z drużyny do zdobycia jedzenia. Później zauważyła, że Emolga odeszła, jak również Axew i Oshawott po niej, i postanowiła zbadać sprawę. Snivy znajduje ich, kiedy są atakowani przez wściekłego Simiseara i zatrzymuje go Dzikim Pnączem. Emolga nie chciała walczyć z Simisearem, ale Snivy zmusiła ją do pomocy. Kiedy jest zraniona przez Simiseara, Emolga w końcu decyduje się jej pomóc i dwójka Pokémonów razem go zatrzymują. Walczyła z Servine'em Tripa po raz kolejny w odcinku Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. Tym razem Trip i Servine byli przygotowani na Przyciąganie i przeciwstawili się atakowi Liściastym Tornadem, co doprowadziło do tego, że Snivy przegrała mecz. W BW040, Snivy była używana przeciwko Pawniard Georgii podczas drugiej rundy turnieju Walk Dona. Jej przeciwniczka okazała się być bardzo silna, a Przyciąganie nie działało, bo ta też była samicą. Jednak udało jej się pokonać Pawniard w następnym odcinku Burzą Liści. W BW050, Ash używał Snivy w walce z Elesą. Walczyła z Emolgą. Ponieważ obie były samicami, Przyciąganie nie było skuteczne. Emolga ostatecznie pokonała Snivy kilkoma potężnymi Powietrznymi Asami. Ruchy |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|Dzikie Pnącza | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|''Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Przyciąganie | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|''Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!'' |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|Burza Liści | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|''Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!'' |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|Liściaste Ostrze | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!'' |} Kategoria:Pokémony Asha